Wings
by Loosing'YxS
Summary: "-Seto! Stop it! It's messed up! You're mixing two things that can't be mixed! I don't want you to pity me! / -Katsuya, listen to me. - Seto dug his eyes into Jou's soul - I'm not pitying you!"
1. Free to Fall

So, I finally will be able to upload the first chapter of my new fic. And it is Puppyshipping again... Yeah, I'm in not so good terms with SasuSaku at the moment, but working in other fic, which will be fluff, this one is going to be a surprise. x)

**Chapter 1: Free to fall**

A blonde young man with chocolate coloured eyes walked to the downtown of Domino City. Jounouchi Katsuya went out hopping from the bottom of his heart that he could stay as much time away from his dad, at least as long as it was possible. His life was upside down, his friends were nowhere to be found and he was forbidden to talk to his sister Shizuka, after everything that happened while she was with Jounouchi. She couldn't see him ever again, also because their mother thought it was his fault that Shizuka has fallen in love with Mai.

After Atem recovered his body he and Yugi have been travelling without saying a word, also Honda and Otogi have been lovey-dovey and they just out either to work, grocery store or dates. Anzu went studying abroad to the USA, she's doing a lot of workshops and gaining money for it. Bakura was too overprotective to talk to and he's been worried about Mana. The only one left was Mokuba, but he was too young to understand. And then there is Seto, but he just couldn't bring himself to talk to him. Jou just wished that everything was different. Something strikes through him whenever those blue eyes look at him, so deep like the sea. When he talks or sees him, he feels his legs shaking and giving away, when their eyes meet he can't help but blush. But, whatsoever, he knew perfectly that the CEO nothing more felt about him. The young man in the end found some comfort in their fights without any sense based on the fact that Seto calls him a Mutt. But it did hurt him in the end. He was hated by the person he loved the most in the world. It just wasn't fair.

Without noticing, it started to rain. Jou was too numb to feel the ice cold tears from the sky.

The little rain sparkles mixed with Jou innocent tears that tried to fix the wounds on his heart.

"It's better if I go back."

He started walking towards home, the one he shared with his "abusive" father, the reason he didn't like to be home.

Near the apartment complex he lived in were two police cars. He ran as fast as able, but his drenched clothes made it hard. When he finally made it to his door his father was being arrested and pushed by two cops out of his home. Jou's face went to emotionless, but his father's eyes were full of hatred.

"What's happening? What have you done now."

Jou's father turned his head to the other way, avoiding looking at him. Hate stained his eyes and his face.

"Your father was caught selling drugs to minors. We did a research through the house looking for anything that was related to drugs. Your fathers' room was filled up with plants and ready to sell drugs. Your room was empty. Still we have to take you to the police research centre just in case." – one of the cops said to him looking kindly at Jou – "What kind of father are you? Honestly, you should be ashamed!" – both cops dragged him down to the cars. – "You'll go in this one with me and your father will go in the other one."

They entered the cars and went to the Investigation Centre of Domino City.

A little after they got there, Jou was told to go to a dressing room to put on a thing that pretty much looked like a curtain. Still, he did without complaining. After taking blood samples and doing an x-ray he changed to his typical clothes.

"Jounouchi-san, could you wait on the waiting room for a while, please?" – the woman asked

"Yes." – said boy made his way to the waiting room.

As he got there a familiar face awaited him. Seto was there. His cold eyes pierced through him. His heart was shattered has he ignored him, leaving the room. A while later he was called back into the room that looked like a lab.

While he walked Seto came back into his mind, Jou couldn't help but to think of what he was doing there.

As he walked into the room that looked like a lab he saw two more people – "_How long have I been in the waiting room?_"

There were two new persons studying his radiographies and writing something, the woman that already was there was studying his blood.

The red-head woman blood analyst spoke to him:

"Jounouchi-san, the blood analysis are done. I already sent them to the boss, now you just have to wait for the radiographies to be over analysed. After you can go home, now we know you didn't drugged yourself."

"Thank you for being so quick. Can you tell me if the analyses to the x-rays results are going to take much more time or if it's almost over?"

"Probably more 5 or 10 minutes. You don't have to thank me. It's my job. Now I have to go, my shift is over. Bye." – she walked out of the room.

Jou went back to waiting, both, the man and the woman, walked towards him.

"Your x-rays show that since you were small you suffer physical abuse, but there are no recent marks besides that broken arm and a minor scratch on your tibia. We saw your police report where it says that you've been into minor crimes and also you joined a gang previously those episodes."

"Yes, it is true. But I've never beaten anyone up, that's low. Neither did I steal anything. I just had the title."

"We thought so. How do you explain the bond fractures?"

"My dad." – Jou was expressionless

"You can go now. We will warn you about the court session when it is marked."

"I don't have money for a lawyer..."

"That's up to you. Please. Go home."

Jou's lowered his eyes. They were empty. He walks out of the room. Seto was still there. He stood motionless, hard faced and with his arms crossed over his chest. Just like... Just like if he was waiting for him. But no. He knew better. Jou wasn't worth his waiting. He probably was suing his employs, maybe for something that can't be punished by law. How could he ever be worried by a Mutt like him? He would never, ever feel anything beside hatred for Jou.

When he's just about to go out of the Police Research Centre he was approached by the cop that was so kind previously.

"You know, you won't see your father for a while. He will be staying here for the time being."

"I know. But I don't have money to pay for a lawyer..."

"You intend to protect your father?"

"No. Even though he is my father, I will not help him. I've suffered enough up until now. I want a lawyer for myself." – he felt his insides clench

"Well... I'm sure you will find a solution soon enough. Besides, it's his words against visible proofs." – he smiled kindly to Jou, even though it was a bit forced this time

"Yes. I know. I'm going. Goodbye." – he didn't feel the confidence his voice gave away, he was lost and hurt, still, he smiled dully at the man

Stepping out of that place made him miss Seto's starry eyes on his back. He felt the rain embracing him and trying to wash away all the pain from him.

Now, without his dad everything would easier, his salary, as a chef in a minor restaurant near his house, wasn't going to be spent by his father and to pay the house bill solely. Now he was going to be able to eat whenever he wanted and needed, and not only what was given to him at work. Still, it wasn't enough to pay for a lawyer. As his thoughts went on and on he felt grossed out, how could he be this selfish? When has he transformed into this?

After some time he was staying right outside his apartment door. He opened it abruptly, rushed into the bathroom and threw up. He cried. Everything inside him was in pieces. Some minutes passed by, many thoughts rushed through his head, in the end he washed the tears away, called the Investigation Centre and asked if he could throw away everything that belonged to his father they gave him a yes. He stepped out of the bathroom and looked around the house, it was full of heavy smells, empty bottle everywhere, some broken some full, ashtrays full of ash, some so full that were overflowing. He made his way into his father's room. It was almost empty.

Jou gathered every and each thing that was his fathers' and took them somewhere he could burn them down, chasing away all his demons, everything he fears and every bad memory. He returns upstairs and feels restless fear to go in again, afraid he was having a horrible nightmare that would turn into something even worse. He finally does enter, he cleans the whole house, throws every and each empty of full bottle away, every and each ashtray, everything. As he finished the cleaning process he is faced with a brand new house he never saw. He went to the bathroom took off his clothes and showered feeling everything that discussed him go away. When done with the bath he dressed into something comfortable and threw away the clothes he previously had on. He grabbed something that lied forgotten on the refrigerator, ate and then went to sleep.

The only moment of peace he had in the day. And first in a long time.

**-Somewhere in Domino City-**

"_Mutt, what were you thinking when you said that? It's obvious that I will pay for the lawyer for you... but you mustn't know. You can't. You won't ever know that it was me who saved you from that filthy man's hands. You will never know. You will never love me. Not like I love you. You hate me. Despite me. I know that every and each blush towards me is due to frustration and hate you feel for me. Nothing else. But I... You will solely hate me. Forever._"

Or so a young man with sapphire blue eyes thought.

Hope you liked it, because it's being a very interesting thing writing this sort of story. Next chapter will be up next week, or so I hope.

Bye ~


	2. Memories from the sky

Before you ask! I totally misread what I wrote or I mistaken the name or whatever, I dunno what happened but Ryou wasn't suppose to come in this fic... It was suppose to be Mana. D= So if you start wondering why she appears here that's the reason. Sorry. T.T

Second chapter honeys. =] Sorry for the delay, but I wrote the first 5 chapter in Portuguese and I'm translating them at the moment.

**Chapter 2: Memories from the sky**

Jounouchi opens his eyes a bit startled, but then relaxed. His father wasn't home. There was nothing to be scared of. The house was empty. He could call it home again. Since he entered Junior High his dad changed. Jou remembered him as a kind hardworking man who did everything for his child, until something went wrong, his dad started hitting him and hurting him psychologically. Jou still didn't understand why.

The blonde young man looked at his watch, it was 6:43 am.

"And school isn't going to start any time soon. I'm sure that when it does start I won't wake up early enough..."

He gets on his feet and goes to the bathroom to wash his face. As he steps out of the bathroom and into the kitchen he notices a brown envelope over the counter.

Katsuya opens it and inside was money. A lot. He felt a cold fear striking through him. He wished from the bottom of his heart it wasn't any of his father's dealers. There's a note. It says:

"_Use the money to pay for a lawyer. Call this number.__S_"

Jounouchi thought he was dreaming. He went back to the bathroom and washed up his face. Three times. With ice cold water. Jou returns to the kitchen and the envelope was still there. As well as the telephone number.

"But who? S? Who is that? How is this possible? I locked the door..." – Jou tried not to think too much about it. He called the number.

"_Yagami Ritsuka. How can I help you_?" – this was what Jou heard as an answer to the call

"_**How can this be? The best lawyer of the whole world? What is happening?**_" – Jou answered – "Yagami-san. I would like to request your services. There's this court session and I need a lawyer..." – he was a bit clumsy when answered

"_Is this your first time calling a lawyer?"_

"Yes. It is sir." – this came out as a whimper

"_You were lucky it wasn't my secretary picking up the phone, she's the devil."_ – the lawyer tried not to laugh

"Hn?" – Jou was scared

"_Calm down. I don't bite."_ – the other was laughing – "_Please, tell me your address. We'll settle things up if we meet. It's easier."_ – he was still laughing and Jou felt even more lost – "_Could you please also tell me your name?"_

"Jounouchi Katsuya. The address is Domino City, Kyososhi, complex nr 50, door 125."

"_Okay. Are you free on the 23rd of July?"_

"Yes. I am."

"_Alright then. Are you home at 6 pm?"_

"Yes."

"_Then it's settled. See you then."_ – the lawyer was still laughing really hard when he hang up

Jou knew it wasn't right using the money, but he didn't had any other choice

"Who is this person? How did they come in?"

/Somewhere else\\\\

"Kaiba-sama, back already?" – Roland asked

"Yes. Tell someone I ordered a cup of coffee. I'm in my office."

"Yes, Kaiba-sama."

Seto made his way up the stairs. He entered his office and closed the door behind his back leaning against it. Finally he takes in a long deep breath.

"I was almost caught. I didn't know he was able to wake up this early..."

Seto opens a secret door hidden behind his desk. As he enters the door locks itself behind him turning automatically the lights on. There, right in front of him, were a hundred of photographs. All of them had Jounouchi on them. His Katsuya.

"This is sick. I am sick." – Seto looked at his hands in disgust – "Still, you are the one who faked being happy. You're so far away. You look so empty, just like me. I wish everything was different. I wish I could smile for you, hug you, look into your eyes and see them filled up with happiness... but there's only an extinguishing fire that I'm afraid to get burned while trying to get it back. Or end up killing it."

After a while Seto returns to his office, his coffee was over the table

He then sits down on his very important chair drinking his imported coffee. And then something rushed through his mind. Something that he could call a good plan. A plan that could change his and Jounouchi's life. It would take place on the start of the new semester.

"You might hate me, but I won't let you down. Not anymore. Still, I have to learn how to socialize without scaring people..."

"Onii-sama, may I sleepover at Yugi's? He called just now telling that he has come back from a trip and he brought presents!" – Mokuba didn't seem to have heard and he had that childish smile on his face

"Yes, you can. But be careful, don't look at them in the eyes, stupidity might be contagious. And ask Roland to drive you there." – "_**And I need to stop insulting Katsuya's friends too...**_"

"Okay, I'll tell Roland to do so. But don't be mean to my friends... Also, Yugi said..."

/Somewhere else\\\\

There's a telephone ringing and blonde hair popping from the sofa. Jounouchi picks up the phone.

"_Jou-kun! I know what happened!"_ – it was Yugi, and his best friend sounded worried – "_Want to come over? Everyone's coming. Otogi and Honda too."_

"Yes. Of course I'll go!" – Jou answered **not** faking enthusiasm

"_Then hurry up. Everyone's arriving and expecting you to come!"_ - Yugi was happy, and then other voice talked – "_Aibou, Marik has just arrived!" _- it was Atem, and Yugi answered – "_Okay, honey! Jou, I need to go. Don't be late!"_

Yugi hangs up. Jou goes to his room grabs his backpack and throws some jeans in, a plain white t-shirt and boxers also, he goes to the bathroom and grabs some towels and throws them in also. Then he searches for a pyjama and a throws it in the backpack.

"Okay. Ready to go!"

/\\\\  
>Standing in front of Yugi's house was a limousine. A black limousine. It was the Kaibas limousine.<p>

Mokuba jumps off the car and runs to the door and knocks, the door is automatically opened by Yugi.

"Yugi, I did it! I accomplished what you asked for. The plan is almost complete. Is Jou here yet?" – Mokuba was in his hyper mode

"No. He still isn't here. Are you sure everything went as planned?"

"Yes. I even got a doctor to help me!"

"Okay. That's just great." – both minimums laughed with joy

Jou enters Yugi's house without knocking. It was his best friend's home, so it was his second home too. – "I'm home!" – he warned

Everyone was on the living room watching TV.

"Jounouchi!" – Bakura ran for him and hugged him – "I will never go out in vacations for so long! You're skinnier again! And now you're living alone? You're not working on that restaurant, are you?"

"Of course I am. We're just in high school. And yes, I'm living alone, I've got nowhere to go." – Jou answered him, returning the hug

"You know I hate that you live in there."

"I know, but I can't do anything 'bout it."

"Oh, but... you could stay with me and Manah."

Manah smiled happily approving, but soon the smile vanished with Jou's answer.

"No. I don't want to bother anyone." – Jou smiled nonetheless

"Hum... could we start dinning? The food is cooling."

Yugi was nervous about the "surprise". He was sure everything would turn out just right. Or so he hoped.

"Yug', stay cool. I'm okay. Don't worry."

Jou was, without a doubt, a kind person. That's why he couldn't accept being the cause of any sort of pain to his best friend. Not again.

"I'm okay. What matters now is you." – the shorter boy assured

Has they sat down to eat, Atem gives Jou a cup filled with Coke. Jou being who he is, drank it all down in one gulp.

"God! I missed this!" – Jou laughed, but them from a moment to the other he feels dizzy, he couldn't keep his eyes open and his body giving away. He was falling down. And then he was swallowed by darkness before he hits the ground.

I know this is a little short but I assure you that the next one is bigger and a little more interesting. Please leave reviews, tell me if you liked it up until now, if the grammar is wrong at some points, I'm not a native English-speaker so sometimes it is hard to know how to write some situations. If you want to know anything else feel free to pm me. =]

Bye-bye~


	3. Wishing to fly

So, school is over for Easter breaks and I hope I can write a lot more. Btw, my YouTube account was hacked and I'm using my back up, so if you know from there you know what to do.

So, here comes the chapter, hope you like it and oh, there are so many secrets ahead. x3

**Chapter 3: Wishing to fly**

"Where am I?" – Seto woke up a bit confused

The last thing he remembered was his little brother talking to him and everything turned blank.

He tried to move but he couldn't. He opened his eyes in shock to only realise that what was enabling him from moving was his own body. He was lying over his arms.

"Not again... This happens always..." – Seto looks around – "This isn't my room..."

The place he was in was dark, weird and unusual. He rises to his feet and searches for a way out. Until he hears a voice.

"Help!"

He knew that voice, but his brain still couldn't think straight, it was cloudy due to his sleepiness. He fallows the voice.

Seto stands still in shock with what he has found.

"Jounouchi..." – he whispers softly, than snaps to reality – "Mutt, what are you doing here? And why are you naked? Thought those ropes fit your canine side well."

"Like I know money bags! I'm the one naked and tied up! How should I know? Could you at least free me up, you good for nothing rich kid! I would like to dress something!" – Jou was screaming and struggling against the ropes, breaking some skin.

"You know I wouldn't ever touch a Mutt like you. I would never free you. You're just a filthy dirty Mutt after all." – now Seto did it, he really did shatter Jou's heart.

"You asshole! You don't even know how to untie a person? You're useless, you stupid piece of shit! I don't even know why I asked your help!" – and Jou kept on and on – "Rich boy doesn't understand how much some people treasure him! I'm glad Mokuba isn't like you! I don't even know how Yugi can still try to be friends with a burned piece of shit!" – and on and on

But Seto didn't like this. Jou was hurting him, bruising him, shattering every piece of him. And he deserved it, still he hated it. So he repaid the comments with a single argument that made Jou shut up and made Seto want to die in the moment he registered what he said:

"At least I can keep my brother with me and give him whatever he wants and needs."

The answer broke his heart.

"I hate you."

For some minutes, too many, only silence remained, until Seto broke it.

"I'm sorry Jou..."

"What?" – Jou was petrified and seriously thinking he was going mad – "What did you say?"

"I'm sorry. Good damn it! I said I was sorry because I didn't mean it! Any of it..." – Seto was untying Jou, still he didn't look at him once, keeping is voice low

"I'm sorry. Shouldn't have said those things either."

"It's okay. It was my fault."

They didn't look at each other. Red tainted their cheeks.

"Did you see my clothes? I don't find them anywhere. I just found my boxers."

"No. I didn't see anything that looked like clothes. I didn't even find a way out of here! But here, wear my coat." – Seto gave Jou a simple bueish coat – "It's better than wandering around in boxers."

Seto looked away passing unnoticed, hiding his uneasiness. Jou looked away too. He dresses Seto's coat. – "I think it fits... since when do you wear larger clothes than me?" – Jou's mind filled up with weird thought – "_**Stop it! It isn't the first time he's seeing you naked! Get a grip on yourself. You aren't and will never have anything to do with him! Forget it!**_"

"Jounouchi! Jou? Katsuya, are you okay?"

"What did you call me?" – Jou was shocked

"I've tried every name I remembered and you didn't answer, so I obviously, tried your name, Mutt." – Seto tried his best to look cool and don't call him by his given name over and over.

"Oh... okay. Let's find a way out, then." – disappointment hit him like a hammer crushing his tiny heart

After an exhaustive hour they gave up

"Why the fuck are we locked here?"

"Like I know! When I find out who did this I will torture them until they beg me to die!" –Seto was with a freaky look on his eyes

"I would be pleased to help." – Jou laughed lightly, but then blushed – "I just don't understand why I was naked... and tied up..." – he whimpered trying to find a reason why, but couldn't think of anything, but he was also disappointed because nothing happened

"I don't know, but if your underwear wasn't near and if I didn't have a coat... I..." – Seto turned his face to the side avoiding Jou's shocked look – "I'm a man, I have needs. Don't look at me that way, you know what I mean, it doesn't mean affection."

"Right... It's true." – Jou looked away

"Anyway, what happened to you? You weren't skinny, you always were slightly built and all..."

Seto felt like he was drowning into a chocolate pool. For some seconds the world stopped. They were getting closer. Jou closed his eyes and Seto got closer and closer... Until the CEO snapped out of the moment and back to reality jumping to his feet.

"I'm going to a walk. I'll search for an exit."

Jou didn't registered what happened. His mind was blank for a while. But then, he was alone.

This weird shaped warehouse has no doors at least that could be found, looked like a maze, didn't have windows and had too many walls.

Some time has passed and Jou heard a door opening and closing. He feels restless, lost and left, scared most of all. Seto longed to come back.

He crawled to where a weak lightened lamp survived. He leaned onto a big box and curled into a ball. The door closed. He was alone.

"_**I really fucked everything this time...**_"

Jou closed his big brown eyes, full of tears.

"_**I never knew I was nictophobic...**_"

He drifted to an uncontrollable and life shacking nightmare that awaited his arrival.

-a-

-a-

_"Jou was standing in his bedroom; in front of him was his father who looked at him in disgust, walking towards him with a broken glass on his hand. The blonde closed his eyes waiting for the pain to come, but there was nothing so he opened his eyes, his father was lying on the ground over a pool of blood, and then he was swallowed by darkness. He disappeared. Then his friends appeared. They were just standing there. Not moving. Jou tried to call out for them but there was no sound coming out of his mouth. Nothing. He started crying as they were swallowed by darkness, he tried to move but he was numb. It felt like his body was dead. Then Seto came into scene, right in front of him. His eyes were lifeless. Jou noticed that Seto was moving but then he realised that the blue eyed man was falling backward and there was blood all over his white shirt. Jou just watched as Seto was consumed by nothing. Then he started crying, he didn't feel his tears rolling down his face, but he knew it. His body finally gave away and he fell to his knees, but still couldn't move. He just watched as everyone disappeared before him. Then the room also started to disappear starting on the edges moving to the centre, where Jou was standing. Darkness swallowed everything slowly, making Jou despair. He tried to cry out but there was only broken sounds and darkness."_

-a-

-a-

Jou woke up startled, screaming, moving, and struggling. Trying to run away. But he couldn't move, someone was hugging him. Giving him a moment to calm down. He was sitting on someone's lap. He could feel a pounding heart beat on his back; felt like the person had ran a marathon. He heard something like soothing words far away. He was still scared. Scared of his own mind. Scared of being alone. But most of all, he was scared of not being love.

"Katsuya. Please. Calm down... I won't go away again. I won't leave your side again. Please hush... Katsuya, calm down..." – Seto was despairing

But then, Jou was starting to calm down. His breathing was getting back to normal and so was his heart rate. When Seto was enough sure that Jou was really okay he loosened up his grip on him. Jounouchi leaned on his chest and Seto wrapped carefully his arms around him. The blonde rested his head on the blue eyed boy's shoulder and closed his eyes. Now Seto was sitting on the ground leaning against the wall with Jou in between his legs, both facing the same wall.

"Thank you. You didn't have to."

"I wanted to."

"Then don't leave me alone again, while we are here, please." – Jou wanted it forever

"I won't. I'm sorry I left you alone. I won't do it again." – Seto wished that Jou said forever

Jounouchi turned around carefully so Seto's arms won't get out of place. They were face to face.

"Kaiba."

"Tell me."

"Can you say that again?"

"I won't. I'm sorry I left you alone. I won't do it again?"

"No. My name." – Jou looked strange

"Jounouchi?" – Seto was confused

"No. My real name." - Jounouchi laughed lightly, but the laughter died soon

"Katsuya."

"Thank you." – Jou smiled genuinely feeling a fuzzy feeling filling his heart; it seemed that the whole room was brighter

"What are you smiling about?" – Seto tried to cover up his blush

"I have my own reasons." – he kept smiling

Then there was an awkward noise.

"Hu... I guess I'm hungry..." – Jou smiled sheepishly

"I don't believe there's anything edible around here..." – Seto suppressed laughter

"Oh my god! You can smile!" – Jou's eyes could nearly pop out of his head

"I'm human you know." – Seto gave him a weird look

"Oh my god! You can do the eyebrow thingy!"

"Katsuya, please..." – Seto though that Jounouchi was seriously mental damaged – "Are you sure you are okay?"

"You called my name again!" – Jou now looked happy but tearful

"Oh... hu... I..." – Set was at a loss of words – "Hu... let's go find some food... Any idea where to start?"

"When you went away I heard a door opening but I was too freaked out to go find what it was."

"Where did the sound come from?"

Jou showed where the sound came from and there, right in the middle were two bentos. A red bento and a blue bento.

"What the fuck? Bentos?"

"I think that's for us..." – Seto was speechless

"Let's go eat then."

Seto just looked at the change of emotions happening on Jou. This was his Jou.

"I suppose this one's yours" – Jounouchi gave Seto the blue box

They returned to the place they were, beneath the dying lamp.

"Let's eat. Itadakimasu!"

And Jou opened the bento to find goodies and an envelope.

"I'm starting to hate envelopes..." – Jou opens it up and it says:

"Jounouchi Katsuya, this is your bento for the day. Spare the food so it suffices 'till tomorrow. Greetings, your host."

"This is freaky Seto..." – Jou was confused and passed him the note

"But who is trying to scare us?"

"I don't know... But I'll eat anyway." - And so he did. And Seto just looked at him like he has just saw a ghost

"Hey, Seto. Won't you eat? Am I being impolite?"

"No, no. Eat, eat. I was just thinking... Itadakimasu..."

And they ate in silence.

"I'm full!" – Jou smiled widely and pushes the bento to the side.

"Me too." – Seto did the same thing, leaning against the wall again; Jou crawled to him and sat in between his knees like before, this time Seto blushed with the unthoughtful move by Jou

"You called my name. Without me asking you to, or being needed to call me back to reality."

"You smiled because of that?"

"Yes, I did."

"Are you serious?"

"I am. You know, this is the first conversation we have that we don't end up fighting."

"It's true."

"It feels normal."

"Yes."

Jou turned around. They looked into each other eyes and time seemed to stop.

"Kaiba. Let's sleep."

"Sleep?"

"Yes. Sleep. I'm tired. It has passed probably one day."

"It's true. Let's sleep." – Kaiba gave him a smile, small, but it was a true smile

"Seto, lay down, please." – Jou asked and Seto got confused but complied

Jounouchi laid down, in front of him

"Hug me please." – and so did Seto

The cold CEO felt his cheeks grow hot and if Jou's face wasn't rested on his chest he would have been busted.

"Are you okay? Your heart is beating fast." – Jou rested a hand above Seto's heart.

"I'm okay. I was just thinking. Sleep now."

"Okay mom." – Jou laughed lightly

Seto did nothing but smile and chuckle softly

"Can I call you Seto? Is it all right?" – Jou looked into Kaiba's eyes

"I guess you do. It's alright."

Jou smiled tenderly. They both fell asleep.

-a-

-a-

Seto woke up surrounded by warmth. He felt something like a futon and blankets. And Jou was there in his arms. Like a dream. He opened his eyes to face reality and preparing his mind to discover ground beneath him and cold hair hugging his body. As he did he saw a futon, blankets and pillows.

"What the fuck? Katsuya wake up. Katsuya..."

"No, let me sleep... don't move! It's warm..." – Katsuya laid on top of him to prevent him from moving – "So good..." – He had a sheepish smile on his face filled with peace

"Katsuya..." – Seto tried hard to breath and stay calm so he wouldn't make any mistakes but Jounouchi was making it hard – "Katsuya... wake up."

But Katsuya just pressed his body more into Seto and kissed his neck.

"Seto sleep. Or just leave me alone..." –Jou wasn't himself, he was sleeping

"Katsuya! Wake up!"

And Katsuya jumped and sat on Seto's lap startled. Seto just pushed his upper body up sitting beneath Jounouchi.

"You're a heavy sleeper..." – Seto had a really hard to read emotion sticking his eyes

"Sorry..." – Jounouchi looked down realising what he had done and blushing deeply trying to move from the other lap, but he was stopped.

"Calm down. It wasn't the reason I woke you up. Look at where we are lying."

Jou looked around.

"We were sleeping on the ground yesterday... and there is more food..." – Jou was confused

"I'm starting to get worried, but until no one kills us..."

"Did you really say that?" – Jou was back to shock

"You're not starting again like yesterday, are you?"

"No sorry, I was just kidding..." – Jou smiled softly – "You know, I've been wondering, why do you act do cold? Or at least why are you acting like this now? It's not like I own you something..."

Seto laid back down dragging Jou with him covering their bodies with the blankets.

"It's complicated. And in fact you do own me something. But it was my fault you got the debt. Besides, I want to get back to sleep. So shut it and sleep too." – he was avoiding the conversation trying to keep cool and composed.

But it wasn't working anymore, not with Jou.

"What kind of debt? Seto! Stop it! I don't want you to ignore me! Not when everything was fine and we weren't fighting! Not when you're hugging me!" – Jou sat back up and Seto followed him – "It's messed up! You're mixing two things that can't be mixed! I don't want you to pity me!"

"Katsuya, listen to me. You should know by now. I don't pity anyone." – Seto opened his ocean blue eyes and dug them into Jou's soul – "I'm not pitying you."

"Then what is this? You're confusing me! What debt?"

"You want to know what debt?" – Seto's voice was louder

"Yes. I do." – Jounouchi was serious. Dead serious

"You don't want to know it, but I'll tell you. It will disgust you."

"Tell me already! You are confusing me!"

"I love you. Are you happy now? I'm going to sleep alone if you don't want to." – Seto slipped through Jou's legs and laid on the opposite side of the futon. He faced the side where Jou wasn't standing shocked and confused trying to register every new information.

And don't come on me saying things like: "Oh, Seto is so out of character and Jou isn't" or "Jou must be more sensitive" or "Jou has to be the uke" or "Jou has to be the seme" or "Seto is perfect, Jou must be more OOC". Seto and Jou can't be in or out of character if you don't know how they react when they love someone! They never shown those characteristics during the anime so stop being an ass and enjoy the story. Jou isn't made of stone, neither is Seto, but they are NOT pussies nor cry babies! They have feelings! People cry when they are hurt, scared or happy, it doesn't show the person is weak, right the opposite, it shows that the person is strong enough to show their true feelings, so piss on the wall.

Bye~


	4. Falling into the Sea

As I promised the new chapter is up. Please tell me what do you think about and thank you for your waiting.

**Chapter 4: Falling into the sea**

"How can I let you sleep when you just said you love me? How?" – Jou screamed on the top of his lungs, there was an uncomfortable echo. He blushed, his face was crimson red, and he hid himself with his hair, still not moving

After some time Jou said softly: -"Since when? Was that the reason why you ran away? Why didn't you tell me?"

Seto gained enough courage to turn around and sit up looking at Jounouchi who was still looking down grabbing the blankets in his fists.

"A while..." – the blue eyes boy whispered softly

"What...?" – Jounouchi looked up, whispering

"It's been a while now since I understood my feelings. Probably two years ago." – Seto looked away and blushed lightly – "I'm really sorry I didn't tell you anything. I'm not good with socializing, and I was afraid I would disgust you... And now I don't know what to do..." – he really wasn't the bad guy he wanted everyone to believe he was

Jou started sobbing and tears rolled down his cheeks.

"Katsuya, did I scare you?" – Seto moved closer do Jounouchi touching his cheek, he didn't move flinch nor moved away, instead he moved closer to Seto's hand. The azure eyed man kissed the chocolate eyed man tears away. Jounouchi just closed his eyes.

"Seto..." –said boy stood still returning to his original position and Jou continued – "I love you too..." – some tears were stubborn enough to roll down but Jounouchi was smiling – "... I really do." – and even with a smile on his face he was serious

"Are you playing with me?" – Seto's heart clenched fearing that Jou was making fun of him

"I am not. I'm being more than serious. I have loved you for so long." – Jou's eyes were shinning with joy, but his face was with the most serious expression his face could produce

"Oh my... I... it feel so warm, I have never felt nothing like this before... it feels so light, but it aches sometimes, but just when I think of you..." – Seto had an innocent tone on his voice and also an uncertain look in his eyes as he touched his heart

Jou moved closer, sitting in between Seto's legs. He held Seto's hand intertwining their fingers, and Seto held his hand back. Jounouchi moved his other hand to where Seto's hand was over his heart and said: -"Is this was aches and feels light?" – Seto nodded innocently feeling weird

"I don't know how a person like me who has everything doesn't know what he is feeling."

Jou smiled kindly moving Seto's hand to where his own heart was –"I feel it too. This is what they call being in love, this is what you feel when you love someone."

"I thought that you knew you love someone when your heart beats fast when you think of them. The heart is the only organ that doesn't heart, so I'm confused..."

Jou laughed lightly.

"You really are innocent in this sort of stuff. But, yeah, your heart is beating so fast..."

"For you..." – Seto looked into Jounouchi's eyes deeply with a light blush on his cheeks

"Thank you..." – Seto shyly moved his face closer to Jounouchi; closing his eyes the blonde mimicked the brunette

Soon the kiss finally happened, and as the lips softly and lightly touched their worlds collided, and as soon it started it ended.

"Your heart his beating fast too..." – Seto said, quietly

"For you." – Jounouchi said, and Seto's eyes were shining – "Your eyes are so beautiful. I didn't know they could shine like this."

Seto's face turned bright red and his ears weren't left behind. – "Thank you..." – he let his face fall, and his eyes locked on the blankets trying to cast away all the embarrassment consuming his being.

-"Hey, don't look away from me." – Jou lowered his head and looked at Seto's face – "Are you going to hide every time I compliment you?" – Jou held Seto's face and made him look up. He turned to his original position and made Seto look at him in the eyes.

"No. But I'm not used to open my heart to no one. I never experienced any of this."

"Neither did I. But I want to try it with you." – Jou smiled softly being followed by Seto

They kissed again.

"Are we going back to sleep now?" – asked Jou smiling tenderly

"Yes. We are." – Seto smiled back

They got in the blankets. Seto laid facing the ceiling and Jounouchi laid his head on Seto's chest.

"How long have we been here? There are no windows, I don't know if it's night or if the sun is in the sky."

"I don't know. They took my watch too..." – Seto's face was obvious with confusion

"This is really weird; who do you think it is?"

"I don't know, maybe some kind of psycho..." – Seto smiled wickedly

"Hey! I don't like psychos!" – Jounouchi freaked out, Seto laughed and the blonde looked at him in shook

"It wasn't you, was it?" – Jou was looking at him expressionless

"Of course it wasn't me, why would I do all of this when I was overly afraid of your reaction towards my feelings?" – Seto tried to bring him to reason

"Yeah... you're right... but who could do this to us...?"

"Maybe someone who knew about our feelings?"

"I didn't tell anyone about what I felt for you. Not even Roland. And surely not my brother."

"I didn't either. Not even my sis."

"Then who?"

"I don't know, but they knew what they were doing... First they leave us food, they brought us blankets and they did that to me in the beginning..." – Jou hid his face on Seto's neck

"Wait... who were you with before you ended up here?" – Seto's brain gave him a click

"I was starting dinner at Yugi's. Why?"

"And then what happened?"

"Then everything turned blank, and... oh, wait, are you saying that?" – Jou understood what Seto said – "Oh my... Who did it to you then?"

"My brother came into my office to ask me if he could go to Yugi's and then he gave me a candy and everything turned blank..."

"We were..."

"...tricked..."

"Oh my god..." – Jou felt like laughing and crying at the same time, but Seto was first

"I can't believe this. How did they come up with all of this? What if my brother thinks I'm disgusting, Roland knows too, Mokuba would never do this alone. Oh my..."

"Hey, don't cry, if he did think like that they would never ever try to bring us together. Got it? I'm so happy I feel like crying too."

"It's true... I'm so happy too. Oh my... this is wonderful." – the couple hugged and laughed happily some tears rolling down, but not many and not from sadness

"You know, we should sleep. I didn't slept enough hours and my brain is shutting down..." – Jou smiled widely and Seto chuckled

"Okay then." –Seto said – "Let's sleep." – he kissed Jounouchi's forehead – "Sleep well."

"You too."

And in a few minutes the both of them were fast asleep, with smiling faces and a burden taken from their shoulders.

-a-

-a-

In the night, the real world stood the same. In Yugi's house there was this group meeting happening.

"Things did turn out well... I didn't expect it to turn out this well." – said Otogi

"It's true... Yugi and Honda went to deliver them some food. I really am curious." –said Atem

"I wanted to go too!" – said Mana

And everyone else in the room stood quiet.

-a-

-a-

Back to the warehouse the couple was still asleep. Then there was this bump noise and someone talking.

"Be quiet or they will wake up, Honda!"

"Sorry, Yugi..."

They had bags on their hands with food inside. After walking a while the couple came into their view. They were hugging each other and had light expressions on their faces. Their breathing was peaceful. They seemed happy. Yugi smiled at the scene.

"Finally..."

"You bet..." – Honda smiled

They left the food near them and left. As they were almost outside Yugi falls down and the sound emitted was loud enough to wake Seto up. They got out in a fraction of a second and closed the door behind them. In that same moment it started raining heavily and thunders rawred in the far background.

Then there was a thunder bursting close to the warehouse. The noise was startling, loud and brutal. Jounouchi who was lying on Seto's arms moved closer. He was shaking.

Seto got to his senses and looked at Jou.

"A nightmare? Again? What is hunting him?" – then there was a thunder rawring outside again – "Is he afraid of thunders?" – three thunders rawred one after the other and Jou shocked convulsively

Seto hugged him tighter. – "Hush Katsuya... Hey, calm down..."

But Jou didn't calm down nor did he relax, and the shaking wasn't better either.

"Katsuya, when will you tell me what terrifies you so much? Please, calm down..." – Seto kissed Jou's forehead – "Please, stay calm..."

"No..." – Jou was talking in his sleep – "Put that gun down..."

"Gun? Katsuya?"

"No... No!"

So, this chapter is over, hope you have liked it, please review saying what you think of the fic so far and if you're enjoying it and thank you for keeping reading it. =]


	5. Drowning in oxygen

So... this is half-way to end. There are more 5 chapters (I hope) to come. Things might get slow from now on, I'm a month and a half away from my finals so I won't have much time, but I'll update the story whenever I can. So please, keep on reading it. I appreciate every and each review. So thank you for keeping on reading it. And I am seriously sorry, work has been building up and I just had time today, also because I'm trying to relax from my math test. Anyway, sorry again.

**Chapter 5: Drowning in oxygen**

Seto rocked Jounouchi a bit trying to wake him up, he finally did.

"Katsuya, what was it? What were you dreaming about?"

"Nothing important..." – Jou looked away trying to avoid the conversation

Seto sat up dragging Jounouchi with him. He pulled the blonde to his chest.

"Tell me what was it? Why were you scared? Who was pointing you a gun?" – Seto was drawing soothing circles on Jounouchi's back

"How do you know? Did I say something while I was sleeping?" – Jounouchi didn't know how to answer; he was scared what would come if Seto knew the truth

"You were talking about a gun in your dream."

"I... it's... I... It was just a nightmare..." – Jounouchi was still clearly avoiding the conversation

"Tell me. Didn't I say I love you? You have to trust me. Please, tell me..."

"I don't want you to leave if you discover everything about me..."

"Who said I didn't know already?" – Seto started to draw lines down Jounouchi's spine.

Jou backed away and looked at Set, uneasiness was written all over his eyes.

"What do you mean by that?"

Set didn't thought about what he said until the moment Jounouchi pushed him away, so he just corrected himself and made everything clear.

"I didn't spy on you or researched your background or anything... I mean, I did, but I didn't got too inside your personal affairs, I just know you have an abusive father, beside that I just know some things about your friends and I overheard some other things about your sister, besides that I don't know anything else. I swear." – Seto did regret starting this conversation, but he did love Jounouchi more than anything, more than his brother. He wasn't going to hide anything else from him.

"Why?" – Jounouchi wasn't so nervous but it was enough, because he was afraid Seto discovered his ugly side.

"Because I care about you, but I don't want to scare you."

Jounouchi breathe in and leaned into Seto again, being embraced lovingly.

"Will you tell me about your dream now?"

"It was my father. I dreamt he was pointing me a gun and he said I wasn't his son anymore and that I shouldn't have been born." – tears started to roll down his cheeks, it hurt him more than any other type of pain

"Hey... Calm down. Please... I don't want you to cry. Why does he hit you?"

"I don't know. It all started when I entered junior high, first he insulted me and then he started to injure me psychologically with everything he could. Until one day, he hit me for the first on my last year of junior high. And from then on the beating and the psychological damages got heavier and then I joined the gang but left soon after I turned Yugi's friend. Some months ago..." – Jou was sobbing all the way he was talking, but his voice came to a halt, fear filled his being, he didn't know if he should continue

"Katsuya, what is it?" – Seto began to worry seriously about what was going to be coming next

"And some month ago..." – Jounouchi tried again – "my father... he..."

"What did he do?"

"He tried to sell me up! But I always putted on a fight and got away. They didn't got to touch me. Not even with a finger. I'm quite strong. And that's the reason why I survived up until now." – Jounouchi feared for the worst

"Oh, Katsuya. I'm so sorry about what he did to you. But you are safe now. I assure you. I won't let him touch you again." – Seto rocked Jounouchi back and forth with him, in a steady pace

"I just want him to be who he was when I was a kid. I just want my real dad back..."

Jou shared his most deep secrets with Seto in that moment.

"Hey, don't cry anymore I promise I'll do everything I can to get him back. I'll do whatever it's needed for him to turn back to what he was."

"Thank you... I just want my dad..."

Some time went by and Jounouchi finally relaxed, all the pain that was piled up inside of him didn't hurt so much anymore. It felt lighter. Bearable even. Even thought he knew clearly it won't be bearable.

"Katsuya, were you suffering alone all this time?"

"How could I rely on others with something like this?"

"Why shouldn't you?"

"Because they have their own problems."

"But they rely on you. Or am I wrong?"

"It's different. This will make them back away from me."

"What will?"

"It will make you back away too..."

"What?"

"You still ask what?" – Jounouchi was exasperated and he felt fear building up inside

"Yes. I don't know what would make me want to push you away." – Seto was calm waiting for an answer

"I was sold up. I'm not pure. I'm dirty." – Jou felt his heart aching

Yes, it was obvious that Seto was jealous, but it wasn't Jou's fault.

"Did any of them ever gone all the way through?" – Seto asked

"No! But I don't feel good enough..." – Jou was aching, he loved this man more than anyone in the world, still he just didn't feel he was worth him, and needed to clear things up so Seto understood why

Seto touched Jounouchi's chin with his finger lifting his head so he could look into the others eyes.

"I am the one who has to decide that. And I don't think like that. I love you. You are perfect. If they didn't touch you, then yes, you are clean."

Jou let some tears fall.

"You didn't let them touch you for a reason." – Seto continued – "I want you to tell me what reason."

Jounouchi turned bright red and tried to look away but Seto's hands held him in place.

"I have my reasons..."

Seto chuckled a bit.

"I believe you do. But I want you to tell me what reasons." – the blue eyed man smirked at the scene before him

Jounouchi took Seto's hands off his face and turned away from him, with his back facing the older one

"I don't like men touching me!" – Jou babbled gesturing every word robotically trying to hide his massive blush

Seto, silently, crawled to Jou sitting behind him, hugging his waist so he won't go away. He felt the blonde jump and hiding his face even more exposing the back of his neck. Seto kissed him there, again and again as he listened Jou whimper. He moved his face so his mouth would be close to the chocolate eyed boy ear and then Seto whispered:

"Tell me... Why didn't you let them touch you?" – as he finished the question he bitted softly Jounouchi's earlobe

Jounouchi moaned and closed his eyes, but then covered his mouth to stop any other weird sound to escape from it. Seto was pleased with the results, but he really wanted to know what Jounouchi was hiding. The older on held the blonde tighter and kissed his cheek.

"Please Katsuya, tell me why."

"It's... I... It's just that... I-I... how do I say this... I wanted it to be different... I wanted it to be special..." – Jounouchi was ready to pass out as he tried to build up a reasonable sentence

"I didn't do anything with anyone because I could only desire you. I always wanted you to be my first and only lover." – Seto whispered softly in Jounouchi's ear – "Katsuya, you are the one I want."

The blonde tried to put on a good sentence and turned backwards to face Seto.

"Could you repeat that?" – Jounouchi's eyes sparkled

"You are the one I want. You are my one and only desire." – Seto knew he was getting somewhere

And then Jounouchi blushed again, with Seto doing the same.

"I didn't let them touch me because I only could think about you. You always filled up my mind. I always dreamt of you touching me and no one else. But I always thought you wouldn't ever touch me, ever."

"But I am touching you." – Seto cupped Jou's face in his hands and locked their lips, then without moving away he whispered as he leaned his forehead against Jounouchi's – "And I don't feel like ever stopping."

Jounouchi smiled beautifully with his eyes closed.

"I didn't ever felt this happy before."

"Neither did I." – Seto smiled a small smile

Then the blonde turned into a serious expression

"What is going to happen when we get out of here? To us, I mean..."

"We are going to get seriously together." – Seto answered as seriously as Jounouchi asked

"You mean it?"

"I do."

"I love you." – Jounouchi caught Seto off guard making him blush a lot

"I love you too." – he said feeling his heart trying to jump out of his chest and confine itself next to Jounouchi's – "We should eat and sleep so we can search for a way out of here." – Seto smiled softly

"You know, you really look beautiful when you smile." – Jounouchi smiled widely with the blush he got for an answer

"Don't say nonsense of that sort." – Seto covered his face trying to hide it and looked to the side

"Don't hide yourself. It's true." – Jounouchi grabbed his hands entwining their fingers now with a more serious expression, light whatsoever – "Thank you."

"For what?" – Seto was confused

"For showing me who you really are." – the smile was back – "And to not have pushed me away when I told you the truth."

Sorry about the late update, but I have lots of work and my time isn't that great. D=


	6. Breathing in with Love

Finally! I can write again! My pc had some issues and I lost pretty much everything, photos, music, stories, everything. So, now, I bring you the 6th chapter, probably next chapter will be up tomorrow also. :3

**Chapter 6: Breathing in with love**

"You know…" - Jounouchi began, and Seto looked at him, hardly, since the blonde was with his back facing the older, they were cuddling under the blankets – "I told you a lot about me and my past, but I still don't know much about you." – Jounouchi turned around facing the brunet – "Open up for me." – He said smiling innocently

Seto hid his face with his hand.

"You don't know how wrong it sounded…"

"Oh… Hu… Sorry… I didn't mean it that way. I just wanted to know a bit more about you… Oh god! It did sound wrong…" - Jounouchi hid his face on Seto's chest

"Hey, don't get so embarrassed by it, we will end up doing it… I mean, as long as you want it…" - Seto was also embarrassed

"I do. But I don't know if I would be good on top…"

They both looked into each other's eyes and blushed.

"How did the conversation came to this?" – Jounouchi blushed – "But that's not the point now!" – he looked into blue eyes – "Tell me about yourself. Everything."

Seto felt his heart hurt. – "_**It's just a muscle. The only muscle that does not hurt.**_" – Still he believed in Jounouchi's previous words.

"What do you want to know? What do you know?"

"I don't know much. Just that you're a jerk… no, that you act like an insensitive bastard, but in the end you're not a bad person, right the opposite, you're really warm hearted and nice, and I feel safe when you hold me like this." – Seto blushed slightly – "I also know you're really smart and you care a lot about your brother. And also that you're really hard working. Now, I want you to tell me about your past. What I still don't know."

Seto thought about what Jounouchi said and waited a bit.

"I suppose you know I was adopted, and so was my brother. We lost our parents when we were very young." – Jounouchi listened in silence – "We were sent to an orphanage and were adopted by Gozaburo. I challenged him for a chess game and cheated in order to win so we could escape. That man scheduled me whole day, I would study over twelve hours and master Duel Monsters and every existing game." – a moment of silence – "He often told me I wasn't good enough and that I would destroy Kaiba Corp. when I would take over it."

"But you didn't. You made it greater."

"Thank you…" - Seto kissed the top of Jounouchi's head – "Then, when he died and I was left alone with Mokuba I did my very best to be better and better. And then I decided I wanted to go to a public high school. At first I was really scared because I had to deal with a lot of people around my age, and I didn't know what to do, so…"

"You played the sexy cold CEO going to a normal high school and ignoring everyone and also stealing cards from Yugi's grandpa." – Jounouchi laughed

"You don't know how awful I feel now; I really don't know how I went so far…"

"Atem said it was some evil weird thing that got into you."

"I don't believe such a thing."

"Even after the Pharaoh materialized himself in your bathroom?" – Jou laughed harder

"Please, don't remember me of that…"

"And according to Yugi he was naked like a newborn baby…" - Jounouchi kept on laughing

"Oh, don't remind me of that either! It was a traumatizing experience!"

Jounouchi's laughter died a bit after, he rose up and sat on Seto's tummy leaning forwards, with his knees stranding him on each side of the CEO's waist, said man looked astonished at the blonde who had a smirk crossing his lips. Jou almost touched Seto's lips with his, never leaving his blue eyes with his own.

"What if it was me?"

Kaiba left the surprised look and replaced it with a teasing one. He lifted his hand and drew a line from the back of the blonde's neck to the end of his back, and back to his neck tracing his jawline to the front and holding his chin so he could move Jounouchi's face to whisper in his ear.

"There are two options, I would have raped you senseless or I would have made you my sex slave and raped you senseless multiple times."

"Ouch!" – Jounouchi had a playful hurt looking face – "That's mean, I thought you would confess to me and make me feel loved…" - Jounouchi had a pout, then he shivered when Seto's hand repeated the previous action on his back.

"Do you think I would be able to control myself? You should see yourself right now…" - a teasing smile spread itself to Seto's eyes – "You're such a pervert. This is a perfect view. I wonder if you'll look like this when we're at it. The blush suits you well…"

Jounouchi gave up on the frustrated attempt of teasing the CEO and laid down on Seto's chest.

"You're mean… How can you call me a pervert? You're obviously harassing me!" – the blonde whined and Seto chuckled softly.

The blue eyed man wrapped his arms around the blonde's waist.

"It's so amusing to tease you". – he whispered

"Shut up! Let me sleep!" – Jounouchi tried to hide his face so Seto didn't see the very obvious blush on his face.

Seto chuckled a bit more.

"When do you think they are going to release us?"

"I don't know… What are we going to do when we get out?"

"I already answered that."

"I know, but what I mean is what are we going to do? Where are we going? What are we going to do?" – Jounouchi smiled brightly

"Like a date?"

"Yup. A date!"

"We could go to Kaibaland. I have this giant wheel. I think you'll like it. It looks amazing from up there."

"Then I'll be waiting." –Jounouchi smiled innocently

Seto replied with a smile but promptly replaced it with a serious look.

"What happened to Shizuka?"

Jounouchi stopped breathing for some moments.

"Mom took her away." – he whispered softly feeling the building pain

"Why?"

"She said I was a bad influence. She said that Shizuka's integrity was falling apart because of me."

"Katsuya, why did she say that?" – Seto hugged him tighter

"Because she found out that Mai and Shizuka were together." – some tears formed in the corner of his eyes

"I know it hurts, but I'll help you getting her back so you can be together again."

"Thank you." – Jounouchi let some tears fall but Seto brushed them away

"You know… I love you. I would do anything for you." – Seto smiled softly

Jounouchi laughed a bit

"Ya know, this is getting kinda cliché and we are getting really cheesy."

"Nah, we are just incurable saps."

"I guess." – Jounouchi kissed Seto lightly and looked into his eyes. – "I love you."

Seto just smiled and kissed him again.

"It's really getting cliché, we should fight more."

So people, this is it, I'm sorry this took me so long, but I can't control everything that happens in my life, I had exams, personal problems and blowing my love life in the middle, so sorry and maybe tomorrow the next part will be up. Thank you who are still sticking up with my story. :]


	7. Looking at the night sky

Sorry, I know I said "tomorrow", but my life sucks like that, so I'm sorry. Here's chapter 7.

**Chapter 7: Looking at the night sky**

"Honda! Don't make any more noise!" – Yugi mumbled

"Sorry…" - he whined

A blonde puff of hair popped from under the blankets.

"Yugi?"

"See! He caught us!"

"Sorry…"

"Stop apologizing for Ra's sake!"

"So… hu… I didn't mean to wake you up…?"

"Oh god…" - Yugi faceplamed

Jou turned to Seto and touched his shoulder.

"Seto. Huny. Yugi and Honda are here, We can go home now."

Seto sat up next to Jou and answered.

"Really? Then we have to get up. Did you bring the car Yugi?"

"Roland's waiting outside." – Yugi was incredulous

"Cool."

A very sleepy Jou and a walking dead Seto made their way out the warehouse, following Yugi. They got into the car, got out when it stopped, entered Kaiba's Mansion, climbed the stairs, entered Seto's room, got into the bed and fell asleep.

"How did they do that?" – Mana looked at the scene

"I don't know…" - Otogi was really confused

"Well, in the end it really was a good idea to have you all here tonight…" - Mokuba finalized the regrouping making everyone go to his room.

They would have to explain some things in the morning, he thought.

-x-

Sun rays made their way through the window touching blonde locks. Jounouchi squeezed his eyes shut and buried his face on a warm chest. A soft hand played with his hair. He slowly opened his deep brown eyes and looked at Seto with a smile.

"Good morning." – said the blue eyed man smiling back

"'Morning. Hey! This isn't that weird place! Where is this?"

Jounouchi looked around, but he recognized nothing.

"This is my room. We came back yesterday."

"Seriously? Why didn't you wake me up?" – Jounouchi asked with a pout

-Hn? You were the one who woke me up. You don't remember it?" – Seto chuckled

"It wasn't a dream?" – Jounouchi's eyes grew wide

"No." – Seto was trying not to laugh

"I really called you honey?!"

"In fact you said 'huny', but leave it alone. It sounded cute." – Seto kissed Jounouchi's nose, who squeezed his eyes shut and grinned as mad when he opened his eyes

"What are you planning on doing Katsuya?" - Seto looked clearly suspicious about that look

"Wanna prank them?"

"Even if I hate that grammar killer sense of yours, yes, I would love to." – Seto smirked – "But first." – the older held Jounouchi in place – "We have an important matter to talk about."

"What?" – Jounouchi tilted his head to the side, looking confused

"I need you to tell me if you want to get into contact with your mom?"

"What?!"

"I mean… Before you get your sister to live with you… with us, do you want to talk to your mom?"

"Of course I do!"

"Okay then… We can prank them now!" – he tried to cheer Jounouchi again

"Hell yeah!" – was the response

They walked out of Seto's room and made their way to Mokuba's. Everyone was sleeping. They got in locked the door, took of the key, closed all other doors, but not the closet.

Kaiba grabbed a pc and Jounouchi some speakers and hid them. He closed the curtains as well making the room pitch black. They got into the closet, left the doors ajar so they could pear out and Seto played whatever he was looking for and made him look like the King of pranks.

A roar was heard, but it was low at first, then what seemed like Duel Monsters fighting each other made them all wake up panicked. They got up and run around bumping into one another when someone tried to open the doors they realized they were locked inside.

"It's dark magic! Show yourself you monsters that are disturbing our peace!" – Atem was trying to look strong and composed but his voice was shaking.

Jounouchi was trying hard not to laugh out; he covered his mouth and leaned against Seto who was also doing the same thing.

"Shut up you useless Pharaoh!" – Otogi was in panic – "We are going to die!"

"Oh god! Oh my Ra! I think I stomped a dead body!" – Mana screamed

"In fact it was me." – Honda's voice came into scene

"Oh! I'm sorry!"

"It's cool."

"You tried to kill my boyfriend you prick?"

"Who are you calling a prick?" – Mokuba could be heard

"No one's talking to you, shorty." – Bakura stated

"Who's calling me?"

"Shut up Yugi!" – everyone yelled

"But I didn't do anything wrong!"

"You are crazy! All of you!"

"We are back into shadow realm!"

"Jou couldn't take anymore and started laughing out loud."

"Doesn't this laugh sound like Jou-kun?"

And another laugh was heard

"This IS Seto nii-sama!"

"Where are you hiding you two? Since when do you know how to use dark magic?"

From a moment to the other the curtains were open and the light from the sun burst in the room through the window.

"There is no Dark Magic, you were just pranked."

Jounouchi and Seto kept on laughing.

"You are mean! You really suit each other!" – Mana joked

"Hm-hm. Since you and Bakura got to the present you've been in a really good mood… You didn't kill Ryou did you?" – Jou stated laughing

"Of course not! Poor thing! He went back to his country."

"He's Japanese…"

"But he said he was going to Brazil."

"Brazil?"

"As it seems, it's what he said." – Mana stated dumbfounded

"Let's have breakfast." – said Seto trying to break the weird air that was in the room

"Yeah! I'm hungry!" – Mana and Jounouchi shouted

-x-

When breakfast was over Jounouchi and Seto moved to the office.

"I've been thinking."

"In what?"

"What made your mom take your sister away? Her orientation isn't enough."

"I don't know." – Jou looked down

"I'll track them. I promise."

And again, I'm late. I'm so sorry. I really really am. T.T


	8. End of the tear Drop

And I'm updating it! Yes, you're not seeing it wrong, I actually am updating it. I had some emotional trouble mixed with family trouble and a good dose of disappointments, but everything's good now and I had an awesome present this year, and I must thank my boyfriend to support me in pretty much everything I do. So, please thank him, because if it wasn't for him I would have given up on this long ago.

**Chapter 8: End of the tear Drop**

Several weeks went by since the warehouse.

"Jounouchi, I need to talk to you. It's about your father."

Atem had a really serious face.

"What is it?" – Jounouchi was obviously worried

"I have a good and a bad new. Which one first?"

"The good one." – Jounouchi was suspicious

"Your father still loves you dearly." – Atem said quickly

Jou was confused. – "And the bad one?"

"He is possessed by some kind of dark spirit."

Atem was waiting, and then…

"THE WHAT?!"

"It's like what happened with Seto. A mind crush resolves it!" – and he didn't know what else to say.

"You're saying my father is being possessed by a vicious spirit from shadow realm and that you need to crush his mind? What?!" – Jounouchi collapses theatrically

"Maybe I shouldn't have…" -Atem tried to wake Jounouchi up, but nothing worked

"What did just happen?" – Seto had just walked in and was perplex

"He passed out when I told him the truth…" - Atem was concerned

"How could you just come in here and tell him that? Are you mad? You should have been careful!"

"I know… I'm sorry…" - he looked comically stressed out by what was happening

"Go call a doctor." – Seto lifted Jounouchi in his arms and took him to their own room and laid him on the bed

-x-

Jounouchi started waking up. It was dark outside.

"Jounouchi! I'm so sorry! I shouldn't have said that the way I did…"

Atem looked impatient, frustrated and worried

"Clam down; I should be the one apologizing. I collapsed when you were trying to explain me what was happening. But it was so sudden…" - Jounouchi had a confused and then shocked face – "Oh my god! The lawyer!"

"I talked to him already. He was dismissed, besides the court audition was cancelled." – Seto said

"But… the money! Wait! It was you! 'S' is Seto! It was you all along!" – Jounouchi's eyes sparkled

"Of course it was me, Katsuya." – Seto smiled a bit and sits next to him on the bed and hugged him

"I was still talking…" - Atem deadpanned

"Oh sorry, please, continue. It was my fault."

"As I came to acknowledge your father is being controlled by a class C monster."

"How bad is it?" – Jounouchi frowned his brows

"According to my regulations, monsters are divided in 6 classes. Class E has monsters with ranks lower or equal to 2 stars; class D is for monsters with a ranks in between 3 and 4 stars; class C have monsters with 5 and 6 stars; class B has monsters with 7 to 9 stars; class A has monsters with 10 to 11 stars and class S are monsters with 12 stars. Which means the monster we have in hands is a monster, not weak but obviously not strong enough to survive or ignore my commands."

"Then it means my dad can be saved? For real?"

"Yes. But there may be consequences."

"What sort of consequences?" – Jounouchi waited for the worst

"Amnesia. Total, partial, permanent or temporary. But I'm most certain he will not remember hitting you at all, because it wasn't him, but there are 50% chances that he will. That way you can always work it out with him somehow… And your sister, and maybe your mother."

Jounouchi started imagining what would happen if he could convince his mother in helping him, in going back to his father.

"My mom will never forgive my father… We will never be the same. Not like before…"

"Why do you think like that? Of course she will. We'll make her believe… Why did she left? What are you not telling us?" – Atem looked worried

"He in fact just started hitting me in junior high, but he fought a lot with my mom. I remember hearing the screams and that kind of fights always started out of the blue, my dad always attacked first."

"So he was under a dark spirit influence even then… It just shows he was strong enough to protect his children, when your mother left he started getting weaker."

"Maybe that is it…"

"Let's pay him a visit, it won't hurt, right Katsuya?" – said Seto giving him a hand to hold

"Yes, let's go." – he grabbed the other's hand

-x-

When the three got to the place where Jounouchi's father was being held, the blonde was confused

"What is it? You're frowning. What's on your mind?"

"What is this place?"

"This is a psychiatric hospital. We could convince them he didn't want to hurt you, he was just going nuts due drinking so much alcohol."

"Thank you… if he was in prison he'd be good as dead by now." – he sort of felt relieved but he didn't like that place

"Sir, can I help you with something?" – said the receptionist drawing their attention to her

They said that they wanted to see Jounouchi's father, which wasn't granted

"Do you know who you're talking to?" – Kaiba said displeased

"No." – said the woman, and she soon proceeded to make fun of the CEO – "Are you the prince of Egypt?" – and she laughed of their faces

Jounouchi swallowed dryly – "_**Poor woman**_" – he thought

"No, you ignorant creature, I'm Kaiba Seto the owner of KaibaCorp, and now that you're a bit more "informed" I want to go see Jounouchi Katsuya's father, if it isn't much trouble, and if it is you can always get fired and start to rest tomorrow."

The woman's face was colorless and she lifted it to look at Seto, she looked like she has seen the dead and was traumatized by it.

"Oh, mister Kaiba, you see, I didn't look properly at you, I'm really sorry… Hu, Jounouchi-san father is in the 28th room, that's on the second floor." – she was terrified

Kaiba simply turned his back on the woman and went to the elevator; Jounouchi looked apologetically at the woman and followed his lover.

"And by the way," - Atem spoke to the woman who was shaken even by his voice – "it's not the prince of Egypt, it's the Pharaoh, and that's me, bitch."

If Yugi was there he would have blushed by that comment, Atem also turned his back on the woman and pridefuly walked to the elevator.

"Here we go." – Jounouchi felt nervous, divided in between happiness, sadness and anxiety.

"Stay calm, Jou-kun. He'll be fine. Trust me."

They got in front room Jounouchi's dad was and made their way in. He was sitting on a chair, arms and legs bounded to it.

"Katsuya, so you came to see daddy." – he smirked maliciously – "And you brought friends along. Oh lovely." – he poisoned every word with malice

"You are not my father!"

"Oh. What are you saying? Has your mother make up one of her stories again? Of course you are my son, can't you tell by looking in the mirror? Or may I say that you are as brute and filthy as me?"

"Stop it, you evil spirit!" – Atem warned

Jounouchi was near his breaking point but he swallowed his urge to cry and held tightly onto Seto's hand.

The older man that looked a lot like Jounouchi laughed darkly, the bound broke and he was free and standing

"Aren't you going to cry, my son? I know you want to. Or should I remind you how dirty you are? How others used you and threw you away?" – he kept on smiling sinisterly

"Demon, your life in this realm ends now." – Atem voice was strong as steel, an eye appeared on his forehead

The man stopped laughing and smiling and he instantaneously got scared

"No! Don't take this body from me! No!"

"You vicious monster, go back to where you came from!"

"No!"

Thank you for your patience and I'll update it soon this time.

Bye~


	9. Shiny Wings

And I'm uploading it late, again… Yes, you're not seeing it wrong. Here comes chapter 9.

**Chapter 9: Shiny Wings**

"No!" – and the man collapsed onto the ground

"Dad!" – Jounouchi ran to his almost mirrored image and lifted his upper body

The man slowly gained consciousness and opened his brown eyes.

"Who are you? Where am I? Who are they? Where's my wife? She's pregnant! Little Katsuya is home alone! I need to get home!" – he tried to get up but was pulled by Jounouchi into a tight embrace.

"Dad, it's me. It's Katsuya. Your son." – the blonde was crying

The older man pushed him a bit away looking at his face, his features, he looked just like his son, but it couldn't be.

"Urgh!" – Jounouchi's father held his own head like it was being crushed – "Ah!"

"Dad! Atem, what's happening? Help him!" – Jounouchi was panicking

"Stay calm, Jounouchi. Memories are rushing through his mind."

"He's in pain! You said he might have amnesia!"

The screaming stopped all of a sudden.

"Katsuya?" - the man looked anguished

"Dad?"

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I don't know how I did those things to you." – he pulled his son closer and hugged him like there was no tomorrow – "My little swordsman, I'm so sorry…. I destroyed everything that I loved…"

"You can make it up. I know you do. You always did, dad."

Now everything was alright.

-x-

"Jou, what's up, pal? You're thinking too much!"

Honda and the others were worried, Jounouchi's mom was going to visit him today, and talk things out with his father, and it would only be possible with Seto's help.

"I think I'm going now. I need to pick my dad on my way home."

"You're really living with Kaiba?"

Everyone stopped and stared at Bakura. The thief king looked funny, so did Mana.

"I don't like it either…"

"He's my boyfriend. We love each other. I don't want anyone else to sleep with me. I like the way he hugs me. And his sleeping face is too cute. I think these are enough reasons to not listen to you being overly worried." – he exited the shop as fast as he could

"I'm angry. How could he treat me like that?" – the great Bakura pouted, Mana hugged him

"Don't be like that, love. Children grown."

Someone cleared their throat.

"He's not your kid…"

They launched angry chicken-y growls to Atem.

"This is getting weirder and weirder every single day…"

-x-

At the Kaiba mansion Jounouchi and his father were already on the living room waiting for Seto to come down.

The bell rang and the butler ran for it, a while after Seto appeared on the door and sat on the couch Jounouchi was sitting, the blonde got up for his lover to sit down and sat on his lap resting is head on the brunets shoulder.

There was only silence, no one dared to speak.

"Kaiba-sama, Jounouchi-sama's mother and sister have arrived."

"Let them in."

"Yes, Kaiba-sama."

The three of them counted the seconds it was taking them to reach the room. Seto changed his acting, he looked tougher and colder, Jounouchi was emotionless, and his father was scared.

"Kaiba-sama, they're here."

He stepped back so the two women could enter the living room. Jounouchi's mom looked as snob as the last time Seto remembered seeing her from afar, and Shizuka looked incredibly happy.

"Onii-chan!" – she hugged him, Jounouchi hugged her back.

Gay people disgusted Jounouchi's mom, they always will disgust her, and they are able to fight for happiness like she couldn't. It made her often think about her disastrous wedding.

"Can we get this over with?" – she asked never looking at her ex-husband – "Why did you call us here?"

"Midori, we need to talk." – the soft-eyed man started, he got up and stood right before her, she looked frightened.

"There's nothing to talk about if it's you!" – she spat

"There is. And a lot of things." – he said never changing expressions

The three youngsters took off, the two ex-espouses needed to talk privately.

"Where do you think you're going? Don't leave me alone with this mad man!"

Seto was about to close the door and looked directly at her.

"Bitch, shut up and listen to him."

The door was closed.

-x-

"Do you really think we should leave them alone? Seto, I'm worried."

"Do you not trust your father?"

"I do trust my father, I don't trust my mother."

"Me neither. She's been weird since she heard that she had to talk to dad."

"Then maybe we need to stay alert."

"Yes, we do."

The three of them pressed their ears against the wooden door.

-x-

"What do you want? Wasn't it enough for you to ruin our marriage? I thought that if I left for a while you'd change; you'd return to the man I met and loved! But you didn't, you couldn't! You destroyed me when I tried to return and left for good with Shizuka. Tell me, Takeshi, why are you doing this now?! It's been almost 10 years now!" – she yelled

"Midori, if I told you, you wouldn't believe me and my only chance to get you back will be lost." – he almost whispered

"And who told you there was a chance?"

"There always is one chance. I don't want to lose you again. My life would be meaningless, even with the kids. You know how much I love you-"

"I did! Or better, I thought I did! But in fact I didn't!"

"Listen to me, Midori! I love you! I always did. I regret everything I did to you and to Shizuka and to Katsuya, even though I have more to apologize to our son, I need you the most. He already is a man, he's settling down, he's working and found someone to take care of, even if Seto looks harsh, he would kill himself if Katsuya asked him to, and has many economical resources, he has an enormous company. He suffered as much as our boy and is willing to do anything for him." – there was silence and then some hiccups could be heard – "Midori, don't cry… Please, don't cry."

"Why do I always do everything wrong? I don't want to be away from any of you. I need to apologize to out babies. Oh, what have we done… We could have been so happy…"

"We will, Midori. We will."

The three of them backed away and went to the kitchen. When they were far enough Shizuka and Jounouchi took in a deep breath and hugged each other. Sugar-filled smiles appeared on their lips.

"It turn out so well. I'm so happy!"

"Me too. Shizuka, we can be together again!"

"Yes, we do!"

Seto looked at the scene, taking in their happiness, but it tasted bitter. Now Jounouchi didn't need him anymore, he had a family.

"But you know what's the best part, Onii-chan?"

"What is it?"

"Our family is bigger now, and that makes me the happiest person in the world!" – she smiled at Seto

"We do. And I couldn't ask for more." – Jounouchi did smile as well and looked into Seto's eyes pleadingly

Seto knew what it meant. He got closer and hugged them. After a short hug that made him uncomfortable they separated and Seto cupped Jounouchi's face.

"Everything will be alright now."

"Yup." – the blonde smiled with closed eyes being kissed tenderly

"Good things happen to good people. Your heart weights more than gold ever will. Be sure to never forget that." – Seto whispered

Jounouchi blushed a bit and smirked deviously whispering in the Seto's ear: - "Then that means I'm going to Heaven even though we do naughty things?"

Seto opened his eyes in shock and backed away from the blonde convering his face and walking out of the room muttering something.

"What did you say to him, Onii-chan?"

"I'll tell you when you're older." – he laughed

Just one more chapter to go. :'D


	10. Flying with sky wings

And I'm uploading it late again… I'm so sorry, but my finals got in the way and in the end they went terribly wrong and I had a bad month. But anyway, here's the last chapter. I'll be uploading for fan fictions, this time more regularly and about more fandoms (I hope). I'm sorry again and I hope you enjoy the last chapter

**Chapter 10: Flying with sky wings**

"Seto!"

"Oh no…"

"Kaiba Seto, drag that skinny butt up here or I'll make you regret being a man!"

The great Kaiba followed the voice and came to a halt at the door of one of the many rooms in the mansion and entered.

"What is it, Katsuya?"

"What the hell is this?!"

"That's your son's cellphone?"

"Exactly!"

"And…?"

"Why is there porn in it?" – Jounouchi half squeaked

"Katsuya, were you stalking your son's cellphone for some reason?"

"He's acting strange!"

"He's 15; it's obvious he watches porn. You did too. Even Yugi did."

"But… but he's my baby!" – Jounouchi had tiny tears almost falling from his eyes

Seto took a big breathe and said: - "Katsuya, you have two kids who are growing into two fine adults. They are regular teenagers."

"Don't tell me Mine watches porn too…"

"Oh my god…"

"Seto what do you know?" – Jounouchi looked rather desperate

"Katsuya," - he grabbed the slightly smaller man's shoulders – "they are teenagers. Love, you have to understand them."

"I knew it! She watches porn too!"

"Oh no, I don't care anymore." – Seto facepalmed and ran away

-x-

"Dad! It's not fair! You told mom about my cellphone! I knew you would find out, but telling mom? Seriously? I'm 15…" - a sandy blonde with blue eyes whined

"I did not tell him a thing. He was doing some research and… found it." – Seto was working, but stopped and stared at his son. – "Jun, your mom knows what it's like to be a teenager, but he's being blinded by his paternal instincts…"

"Dad, please, help me get my cellphone back…" - Jun did the puppy eye trick

"I didn't think this would happen when I adopted you 10 years ago… Where did you learn that from?"

"Mom. He told me it always works with you."

Seto muttered something under his breath and went on the missing of rescuing his son's cellphone.

-x-

Both made their way into the kitchen but stopped as soon as the sound of giggles hit them. They looked inside and saw Jou and a brown haired woman sat at the counter talking.

"Did you see last night episode? It was so cool mom! And there's so much yaoi in it that you wouldn't believe it!"

"Really? I wanna see it!"

The "both women" of the house turned the laptop on and started giggling some more.

The two men outside just stood there. Seto dumbfounded and Jun looked confused.

"Dad, what's yaoi?"

"Nothing, son. Nothing you would ever want to know…" - he turned his back and walked away

"Bu… but dad! My cellphone!"

Seto just kept on walking.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The end~


End file.
